namidorifandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Ones
The Great Ones are four heroes, very famous, even more so than Nami and Dori. Their fame was built up from many things such as finding all eight Staffs, their defeat of many nameless evils, and overall elimination of Echo, becomming Guardians, inventing The Swords, and bringing law and government to Kanamerica by turning it into a kingdom. They also quested for a lot of ancient artifacts that revealed much of the past. They had very little to no connection to Ganieze. The Four Axem He is the grandson of Kaname, and the future Guardian of the Earth Tree. He is the leader, as well as the oldest of The Great Ones. He is the holder of Platinum Armor, the strongest armor under Titan Armor, and the Murasame, which is one of The Swords. Axem is known for his cockiness and overconfidence, which results in many close calls. He deals the final blow to Gophton, and utterly defeats him. His summon is a horse. Amado He is the grandson of Nami and the son of Amadien. He is the future Guardian of the Fire Tree. He spends a lot of his time training in the mountains, where he concentrates on Strength and Muscle. He was raised by mountain folk, and maintains a lot of their customs, such as overusing rocks. Amado is the bearer of Golden Armor, the strongest armor under Platinum Armor, and wears a trademark Red Tunic. He is also the posessor of the Excalibur, which is one of The Swords. He is reknown for his immense Strength, and is rumored to be able to lift the mountains themselves. His summon is a flying bear. Saren He is the grandson of Dori and the son of Nora, as well as the future Guardian of the Water Tree. He comes from the Lake village, and is very water oriented, such as being able to swim very well. His natural talents are immense speed, and it is rumored he can run so fast that he could bend the rules of Time. He is the holder of the Ragnarok, the Silver Armor, and a trademark Blue Tunic. His summon is a kangaroo. Nade He has white hair, bronze armor, and a yellow tunic. He is the grandson of Fuji. He posesses the Highwind. His summon is a triceratops. The Swords The Great Ones' power comes from the swords they wield. The Swords were actually forged by Amadien with the power of the pendants influencing each one. Legends say that only those of the Royal Bloodline may lift The Swords. Each sword also grants the use a superpower that reflects the color of Echo the pendant was forged out of. *'Masamune' - Axem's sword. It takes the appaearence of an averaged sized Cleaver. The blade glows white. *'Excalibur' - Amado's sword. It takes the appearence of a large Greatsword. The blade glows blue. *'Ragnarok' - Saren's sword. It takes the appearence of a Katana. The blade glows red-orange. *'Highwind' - Nade's sword. It takes the appearence of a Longsword. The blade glows mint green. *'Sol Scimitar' - A Sword that Nami uses when he comes to the future. It is a large Scimitar with a bright yellow glow. *'Luna Bustersword' - A Sword that dori uses when he comes to the future. It is a large buster sword, black all over. *'Amadien's Sword' - Unknown appearence to many, but legends say that it exists. History Amado, the leader of The Great Ones was born and raised by his mother in Central City. He never knew his father, Amadien but was always told he was one of the most powerful warriors in the world by his mother. Amado realised his greatness at a young age when he pulled the Excalibur from the stone, and granted the superpower of strength and to withstand intense heat. In his teens, he worked for The Kingdom's army, fending off evil creatures with the help of his sword. Saren was the next one to withdraw a sword from the stone. Saren was born of Nora but never knew his mother. He was raised by a foster family in the Lake Village of The Kingdom, where he learned to swim and fish well. When he drew the sword, he gained the superpower of superspeed and the ability to swim quickly and breathe underwater. Amado noticed Saren and the two of them formed a duo that ventured out and took out evil creatures. Most of the feats of The Great Ones were accomplished by Amado and Saren, such as acquiring mythical and legendary armor, weapons and tools invented by historical geniuses. Eventually, Axem was the third to pull a sword from the stone. He drew the Masamune, and gained high spiritual power as well as the ability to fire energy blasts with his sword. Axem was disinterested in most of the questing that Amado and Saren went with, and instead favored the small time feats that were closer to home and that civillians could witness him performing. He quickly became the most recognized face of The Great Ones, much like his grandfather Kaname. Nade, the final person to draw a sword, drew the highwind, and gained the power to walk on air. Nade was the youngest of all of The Great Ones and therefore accomplished the least amount of feats. Still, he was present when the evil magician Gophton took hold of the dark staff and used dark magic to terrorize the kingdom. Stopping Gophton was the first feat that became nationwidely known, and skyrocketed the popularity of The Great Ones. Over time, they faught many other great beasts, and slayed many legendary creatures of evil, ridding the world of many of it's mythical creatures, essentially modernizing it. The only challenge that they were never able to overcome was Rhyden, who proved himself to be much stronger than The Great Ones. It wasn't until Nami and Dori arrived from the past to defeat him, was he finally ridded from the world. It is often said that because of The Great Ones' accomplishments that The Kingdom was able to flourish and eventually become the leading nation of the entire world. Related *Guardians *Trees *Amadien *Nami *Dori *Kaname Category:Characters